rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Artifacts
This is a list of artifacts that are both possessed by Metahumans and as of yet unobtained. This is a great place to get an idea for a story, as most artifacts will have use to anyone who is ambitious or requires a boost in strength. Major artifacts are ones that severely increase the capability of the user, and must be one of a kind. Minor artifacts can increase the capability of the user, but are not unique. Major Unacquired Artifacts 'Sir Jing's robotic eye' Constructed by Jing using advanced technology and metal manipulation, this red, marble sized eye, is one of the most intelligent machines ever contructed. It has radar, x-ray, locking systems, internet link, intricate databases of information on nearly ever meta-human, and it can detect danger from nearly five miles away. The only downside of this item is that it requires a vast amount of electricity to keep it running, and it would need to be inserted into the users own eye socket, or perhaps some form of glasses or goggles. It links to the user's brain to upload information directly. The only way to acquire this item is to either kill Jing and take it, or have Jing give it to you. Ni's Eyes Located in a burned out mansion along side other body parts. If ingested, the eyes which are pure magical power. will increase another magic by ten-fold or if the user has no magic it will dramatically increase their abilities in anyway that is needed. As it is pure magic, it will manifest itself in a strange and uncontrolled way the user doesn't have too much say in what the magic will effect but its gonna do something. Feralfang Decades ago, a small, scarlet meteor impacted Gaia and became the subject of much debate in the local news. Although the actual impact zone had never been determined, it was quite clear that whatever hit the Earth was diminutive in size and blood red. Feralfang is that meteor, and has since been located by a mysterious corporation. With its apparent tooth-like shape, Feralfang became a collector's object in the years to come, finally winding up in some old man's gallery. Feralfang, when placed upon a beastlike Metahuman, abnormal, or mutant, grants massive doses of adrenaline while increasing the cardiovascular reaction of the creature sevenfold. Above-average growth is seen in any outstanding feature of the beast-man. Feralfang, when equipped by one user for a long period of time, becomes bound to it and gives claws, teeth, and any other offensive growth the ability to shred titanium easily. There are side effects to its use, however: The host of Feralfang will become tired very quickly if he abuses the benefits bestowed by Feralfang and will suffer migraine headaches. Thundering Clause Scientific experiments to create a battery capable of absorbing an infinite amount of power were all regarded as failures. This one, no different in that it can't absorb an infinite amount of electrical energy, was an anomaly among all the others. A roughly spherical nugget of some foreign, transdimensional material, the Thundering Clause is capable of manipulating the weather once enough energy is put into it. In addition to this active ability, it also can serve as an amplifier for any plasma-based attack, acting as a 'prism' of sorts for ionized gas. When you input a certain amount of plasma, it multiplies the effect triple-fold and creates a dazzling display of power nearly unmatched in the realm of Rosso's. The Thundering Clause is currently in an underwater dump for toxic waste, having been thrown there with several failed experiments G-corp. Whatever lurks in the waters of the Pacific where the Clause rests is surely stuff for legend. Overdrive Injector Aliens have always had a minor influence on Earth, and more specifically, Gaia, but never lost any of their technology to the inferior earthlings. Until now, of course. The Overdrive Injector, when installed into a machine (it is incredibly easy to install, as placing it on a mechanical construct with wires is sufficient enough for the Injector's AI to handle the rest), that machine can temporarily work without losing any energy and outcranks more power than is put into it. For a minimal fuel or power supply, it can perform feats of strength that are seemingly impossible, breaking the laws of perpetual motion machines and several basic physics concepts. If a robotic or cyborg abnormal uses the Overdrive Injector within them, they will be able to operate without losing any power and perform as if they had twice the mechanical force behind their abilities. If installed in a weapon, that weapon will have, for a temporary period of time, increased velocity and rate of fire. The injector can be activated once every two hours and lasts for about three minutes before average operating speed is returned. Located in a robotics factory under operation of an insane AI. If you plan on obtaining it, you should bring friends, as the AI is none-too-happy about being intruded upon. Dying Ember A phoenix is often noted for its ability to rise from the dead, born out of its former body's ashes after committing itself to a funeral pyre. Wreathed in flames, a phoenix was the end-all symbol of reincarnation, purging fire, and immortality. Now, after eons of soaring, the life span of the phoenix has finally come to an end. Retreating high above a mountain to its nest, the once-majestic avian had died quietly and without fuss. Where its body lay, there was now a single flame, everburning, a tombstone for a legendary creature of immense cultural significance. If any mortal could scale the mountain and effectively conquer several creatures of note who have taken interest in defending the phoenix's grave, then they would have access to a prize surely worth having. Once obtained, the flame merges with the bloodstream of the adventurer and gives them extreme regenerative abilities in addition to stopping the aging process. If the user ever had control over fire, that control will become far more specific and fine-tuned, transforming willy-nilly fire throwing into an art form. If the user never had control over fire, then they can now hurl flames and withstand extreme heat. The creatures guarding the Ember include several varieties of dragonkin, rocs, and mythological beasts of many different origins. Sanctuarius Heroes leave behind their prized possessions long after they've deteriorated away into fertilizer for the soil. A shining example of this is Sanctuarius, a simple-looking kite shield. Etched into it's surface is the insignia of a long-dead order and some odd runes. Sanctuarius is indestructable, taking all physical damage as if it were made out of material as dense as a black hole. Striking it will jar the arms of opponents, assuming they use their hands, will deflect arrows without them ever penetrating the strange metal, and will shatter weapons made out of poor quality material. If any energy or elemental attack strikes the shield, it is instantly reflected back upon the caster. If magic is cast at the shield, it is absorbed and can be expelled whenever the wielder of Sanctuarius wishes. Once every day, Sanctuarius can expand itself into a sphere around the person who owns it, preventing them from moving but practically making the user invincible to outside forces. Sanctuarius is located in a catacombs far below Durem, guarded by various undead creatures. A necromancer resides in the catacombs, reviving old heroes and studying arcanery. Any heroic user who wishes to get their hands on Sanctuarius will have feelings of nausea and headaches while in the catacombs. Howling Will Within shadows, there are always things that nobody wants to see. The horrors of the cosmos, the primal, irrational fears that children feel... All reside within shadow, all wait until you turn your back. Equally immersed in shadow is the Howling Will, a ring fashioned out of platinum and a strange golden gemstone. If a shadow-user equips the ring, their mastery over darkness will become absolute. Any shadow, no matter how weak, can be used as a weapon and an access point for another power. Shadows can be conjured out of nothingness, without need for a figure to cast them, assuming that they are one foot squared or one foot cubed. Most importantly, this ring allows the user to travel to nearly any point in the world from any shadow large enough to encompass their body. The ring allows sculpting of shadows into whatever shape the master wishes, and increases the physical strength of any shadow-manipulator to slightly above superhuman. If the wearer of this ring cannot innately control shadows, they will become infected by a strange growth which will spread along their veins like a murky parasite. Once the heart is reached, the host will become living shadow and gain the ability to sap life from organic matter, hide within any other shadow, become ethereal, and slowly become an eldritch horror. After years of being a shadow, the host will be able to manifest themselves in a physical body, one with immense amounts of strength and control over the darkness they were purified in. Howling Will is currently orbiting the Earth, having traveled thousands of years from an unknown source beyond the stars. In a few months, it will hit the atmosphere and fall towards Gaia. Finding it after impact is nearly impossible. Strange Glowing Vector Abandoned laboratories rarely provide anything other than radiation poisoning, prowling scavengers, and broken glass. When this old Andrew IV Laboratory was discovered on the far side of the Wall of Gambino, however, there were not enough words in the English dictionary to describe how strange the place was. Stalking the corridors were giant mounds of flesh and some strange, living, jellified substance. Acidic vapors clung to the air in thick fogs and kept out any regular human. Deep within this burial place for terrible scientific experiments, there is a syringe filled with a glowing peach-colored liquid. If you inject yourself with it, you will became adept at shaping your own flesh into any possible contortion. Bone, skin, tissue, organs, muscle are all manipulated by your will. This can be used to create grotesque or beautiful structures on your body, change your appearance, or even transform yourself into a different shape entirely. The Mantle of the Shadow King The robe worn by the previous Shadow King, the monarch of the shadow realm. It is a shadow-woven, dark black robe. When worn by a shadow-user, it greatly amplifies their power, to the level of a shadow master. If worn by a non-shadow user, it will grant them regular shadow-manipulation. The set-back is that the robe is light, made mostly of shadows and cloth, and is unconventional when it comes to battle clothing, limiting movement around the legs, and preventing most running, for the trouble of falling. If the robe is intentionally ripped, it will become normal. If it is damaged, it will automatically repair itself. It is rumored to be in Durem's large graveyard, in the largest crypt. It is guarded by shadow creature and undead alike. It is found on a cross near the end of the tomb, lain out so it stretches across the cross's arms. Gauntlets of Mek Famed stone gloves of the mighty orc warlord, Mek. Featured at Durem Museum, in an exhibit featuring the orcs. Heavily guarded and contained. Gives the user minor control over Earth. Also grants them near-invincible fists, able to punch through most anything, including diamond and steel. Are light to the wearer, but are heavy to anyone else. Fingers of the gauntlets can go into the ground, taking a slab of it to be thrown at an enemy. Major Acquired Artifacts The Reversal Mirror The origins of the Reversal Mirror are unknown. It holds, as the legends go, the power to alter the "alignment" of one who sees their reflection in it, making good people evil and vice versa. It was stored briefly at the Barton Museum, but was destroyed during a brief struggle between Omega and Kaiser Huff. Omega broke into the museum hoping to glimpse herself in the mirror and experience the effects of a polarity-swapped artifact on one whose personality was, in effect, all-encompassing. The Kaiser, for his part, was being paid to make sure nobody took the mirror. Omega managed to see her reflection and was immediately reduced to a wretched, apathetic state, proceeding to lie on the floor of the exhibit and ignore everything. After shooting the mirror to pieces, the Kaiser convinced Omega to look at a large mirror shard, which returned her to her natural state. Later, the same piece of mirror used to make Omega normal again was used to turn Mair from villain to hero during an attack on a car carrying the Ball Lightning Cannon. While the effects of the mirror are always the same, they manifest in different ways depending on the one affected. Usually the subject will simply flip with no outward signs, but on some occasions a black or white "ghost" has been seen moving between the subject and the mirror. Currently, the only known remaining piece of the Reversal Mirror is in the possession of Kaiser Huff. The Trophy Gun After a year of research and study, a private team of scientific inventors hired found a way to create a way to neutralize the villain threat without hurting the villains too severely. This device's beam can turn whoever it hits into a life-sized trophy. These trophies can be kept without the risk of the villains hurting others. The effects can be reversed either with another beam or increased trauma to the trophy the person was turned into. Surprisingly the trophies are light. The gun is not light at the moment. It's big, bulky, and heavy like a grenade launcher. This device is heavily inspired by and borrowed from the Trophy Cannon in Brawl's Space Emissiary. Currently it is kept in a private lab. Fernando's Sunglasses A seemingly ordinary pair of sunglasses that Fernando Rosso is barely seen out of. At first glance, they appear to serve no purpose other than protecting Fernando's sensitive eyes from the sun. In reality, they act as his wireless communicator, keeping him in constant contact with the agents of the Life Foundation. They also enable him to scan and study technology, Metahumans and superpowers from a distance. Their third and final function is the ability to inject Fernando directly with a power granting chemical called X-Factor. The glasses are currently in Fernando's possession. Forever Light Sailor Gaia's katana. An ancient, legendary blade passed down by the people of Halos, it draws on its wielder's internal light for power and durability. Its blade is a whitish gold, so reflective it seems to glow even in the darkness. The handle and sheath of the blade are sky blue, and decorated with various symbols and trinkets. The sword is said to be able to slash through diamond. Forever Light is kept on Sailor G's person at all times. Black Sky The mysterious, indestructible sword wielded by The Winter Wind. It is constructed from no terrestrial matter- rather, it is a composed of purely spiritual matter, and is as invulnerable as Roy's soul is immortal. Winter Wind can summon or dismiss it on a whim; however, he almost always keeps it by his side anyway. It is a very fine, yet simple katana, its only distinguishing feature being a small, black rune set into the base of the blade. The black sheath is covered with a raised, silver filigree pattern. Black Sky serves as a conduit for Roy's psionic abilities, and appears to be their source, to an extent. It is said that Winter has yet to unlock anywhere near the sword's full potential. The sword is in Roy's possession, and is not likely to be taken from him. Mind's Gate A relic of an ancient Western civilization, it takes the form of a smooth, round, deep blue jewel, no bigger than a quarter in diameter. It is a magical artifact and weapon whose powers allow it to produce solid copies of people, creatures, and items from the target's mind. However, it requires the user to fuel it by expending energy. Each mirage is controllable, like a puppet. It will be solid in every way, and will have the memory and form that you last remember it. It can perform every ability that the target remembered it knew. However, it drains the user's energy so excessively that it would be unsafe to have more than two mirages for five minutes (or one for ten minutes). Any longer than that, and the user will suffer heavily debilitating effects from the loss of energy. It is currently under possession of Dosha Kenkan, and is almost always on his person. Ziek's silver bell An unremarkable, small silver bell, reminiscent of something from a Christmas ornament. Deliberately ringing the bell for a few seconds supposedly summons the metahuman Ziek Shrownamn to one's position. It does so through a minor, almost untraceable mental link, between the current owner and the creator-Ziek. It is unknown if the link is capable of being exploited, but doing so may have drastic consequences-the mind of one transcending life and death numerous times is a dangerous place. The bell is currently kept in one of Winter Wind's belt pouches, attached to an internal leather loop by a thin metal chain to prevent it from being easily snatched. Bentreign Luna's guitar thing who is a jerk. The Gem of the Forgotten This large stone is as old nearly as time itself, Legends say this gem could give you your greatest desire and fulfill your wishes, but it's actual use is more rudimentary, though could likely help you reach these ends. When the owner wears this it attunes itself to them and their abilities, increasing them by a very significant amount, as well as bolstering their strength, speed, and perceptions. When this stone attunes itself to someone, its form shifts as well, changing both in colour and also fittings, varying from cages, claws on the stone, cameos around it, all custom to the wearers personality and abilities. Currently worn by Angelus Palatine Regulus' Council Key Regulus Council' Key is a tinted, specially fortified, rectangular-prism capsule with a complex system of notches all over its surface. Inside is a blindingly bright fragment of a stellar entity's core (in this case, it's Riyoku Sakimori's core). It bestows anyone with the power and status of a God for as long as that person carries the key inside his/her body. Immediate effects include significant ability boosting (both physical and non-physical) and age-stasis. Those who carry this key are immortal for as long as it remains in direct contact with it. Wounds suffered will revert in time over the space of hours, days, or minutes (depending on wound severity). The body strives to constantly pull back to the state it was in at the moment of initial contact with the key. After a certain amount of continuous and unmoved contact with the key, varying with different worlds, the key-holder gains the power to reside within stellar bodies as long as they have the key in direct contact. The capsule will melt away as more time passes on, safely seeding the fragment and turning the previously artificially implanted power into natural power. The holder then becomes a god figure. It is then possible to become admitted into the GDC's internal police system. Currently, this item is kept inside Riyoku's liver and cannot be obtained unless she is cut open, alive and conscious, and the object is retrieved through the incision. Otherwise, the capsule will automatically vanish from existence. The Yggdrasil Stones A quartet of flat, round, quarter-sized gems (white, red, blue, and green) which are capable of absorbing, amplifying, projecting, redirecting, focusing, and altering all forms of energy in the universe. One who has mastered the use of these stones, which contain a fragment of the power of the great tree Yggdrasil itself, would literally become a god. Unfortunately, due to the fact that an instruction manual is not included, several hundred years of dangerous trial and error are required to find the proper alignments required to manipulate the Stones to the full extent of their power. MG, who possesses the stones for the time being, is thoroughly enjoying the challenge despite having blown his arm off more than once. Minor Unacquired Artifacts Gauntlets of the Afrit Pair of gauntlets made from an unknown black metal that gives off a red sheen when light hits certain places, the vambrace section of each bears a slightly raised flame-like pattern across the outer side. Said to contain the spirit of an afrit sealed within them, the gauntlets are located in a temple south of the Kharga oasis in Egypt, protected by a multitude of traps. This obviously was resonant with the afrits spirit as whenever their owner dies they will return to the pedestal within. The gauntlets grant fire manipulation to those who wear them, or improve that of someone who is already a fire manipulator, at the same time however unlocking a person's "inner demon" that is able to escape at certain times, control of it increasing with the years.. If on the rare occasion however s person already has an inner demon, these gauntlets will give them the means necessary to control it. The downside to this, however, is the gauntlets go through a binding process when a user attempts to wear them for the first time, as the gauntlets bind themselves to the soul until the persons death, but during this process the user is engulfed in flames, meaning almost certain death for anyone who isnt naturally fire resistant or adaptive such as a Navitas. Riyoku's Crocheting Needle This oddly shaped weapon/contraption looks very much like a giant, menacing crocheting needle with a halberd blade on the free end. It was created by Riyoku Sakimori during her rogue years for the sole purpose of slicing a person's belly open and hooking out the guts. A skilled user can thread a man's intestines right through his nostrils. An expert can string it through the eyesockets. Making direct eye contact with the jewel-like decorations along the staff handle will instill a fear so paralyzing, a man could die from bloodloss and having his guts pulled out without even knowing he'd been killed, too occupied being afraid. This artifact is currently being passed from hand to hand. People have tried to use it but can't really seem to figure out how it works. Many fatal accidents have involved it and its fear-inducing 'eyes'. It is called a 'cursed antique' and is auctioned off frequently. Minor Acquired Artifacts Vandette's Parasol A black, lace-decorated parasol with an elegant wooden handle and subtle embroidery that seem to change on a daily basis. This item can only be activated with two greater-race sacrifices (humans, metahumans, abnormals, other humanoids, others on the same level or greater). A stiletto sword is hidden within the handle and should be stabbed into two live bodies to perform the sacrifice (the bodies will liquify and vanish into the handle/sheath). When activated, it opens and creates an impenetrable sphere shield for as long as a person is willing to feed it his/her own life force. It can also break down all other shields. Limited to one use per sacrifice. It must be used within about five minutes of sacrifice or the sacrifice will become null. Currently, this parasol is owned by Riyoku, who received it from a lady from a distant planet. She has yet to use it for its purpose and is currently only using it as a fashion accessory. Artifacts Acquired by Mason Cartwright The Gauntlet of Zeus (worn on right hand) A silver gauntlet which has a golden symbol of lightning encrusted in the palm. The gauntlet forms powerful lightning bolts at will. The Cosmic Brush Writes symbols in mid-air. Depending on what is written, the word will often glow in a color related to the symbol drawn and these symbols will amplify magical or supernatural effects related to the word written. The Fabric Shear A long sword that can "cut" a hole in the fabric of space, allowing you transit between two points or even two dimensions or planes of existence. Basically, a non-instantaneous teleporter, in that you have to "cut" a path and step through. All you have to do to make it work is visualize what destination you're "cutting" at. And when you slash the air, it "tears" open a portal to that place. Though it won't work if you don't know the actual destination. Rings of Space Two hula-hoop-sized golden rings. They attune themselves to their user so that they can be controlled as if the user had telekinesis only in regards to that item. Essentially, they're mobile portals. You can reach in one hoop and your hand would come out the other. Or, you could put your body in one and your legs would continue to stick out the other. Furthermore, you can safely move the hoops even while a part of your body is sticking through the portal. Which means you could use this effect to avoid an attack on your head by allowing you to move your head. Currently in Arcanjelo Galluci's possession. The Idol of Oahu Formation and manipulation of lava & invulnerability to heat. The Arsenal of Ares A shape shifting melee weapon that transforms into any melee weapon upon-thought. The Puzzle Box of Loki A small box that is actually a portal to a space-storing dimension. Houses all Mason’s artifacts. The Ring of King Midas (worn on left hand) A golden ring, granting the wearer a “golden touch.” Touch only affects the non-living. The Universal Adhesive A rod which sprays a fine adhesive coating which can bond nearly any two things; this includes atomic substances if the rod is set to spray the coating in a gaseous form. The Headband of Inari The headband of Inari bends and molds the user's appearance to suit his situation. Its only limitation is that it must be a humanoid form of no more than eight feet, and that there is always some manner of head-worn accessory in any new forms taken. The Flute of Demeter Control and formation of plant-life. The Hand of Anubis (worn on left hand) A solid obsidian hand, that, when worn, grants the wearer the ability to turn non-living matter into dust upon touch. It becomes perfectly flexible when worn. King Ramses’ Khopesh An Egyptian sword, said to have belonged to King Ramses himself. It possesses colossal power and one slash is said to have leveled entire villages. The blade has three hieroglyphics engraved into it. The Lungs of Poseidon A chest plate that grants the wearer the ability to breathe underwater. The Girdle of Hippolyta When worn, it grants the wearer the enhanced strength of the Amazonians. It is always worn. The Clip of Mafdet A golden scorpion-shaped hairclip that provides the wearer enhanced speed and immunity to all poisons. It is always worn. The Emperor’s Plate An invisible and very light armor that feels like clothing to the touch, but is strong enough to protect the wearer from an ordinary bullet. It is always worn. The Widow’s Katana A super light katana with the ability to cut through many things, including steel. It also has a poison tip, which corrodes upon contact with flesh. Its blade isn’t actually metal, but a hardened black spider web. Said to be used by the Legendary Kumonin. The Brooch of Solidity Partially absorbs energy-based attacks. A quarter of the damage potential is absorbed, or in a large attack, only 10%. Rune Caster A magically-enhanced firearm which fires specially-enhanced shells, each of which has a special magical effect based on the rune written on the cartridge. The Dragon Sword An eternally flaming longsword, with a cross guard in the form of an open dragon’s mouth, explaining its name. The handle is also unusually long, and curls at the end, with a spade, like a dragon’s tail. Pandora’s Box Within this box lies many forms of power. A small army of tormented souls could be summoned, the opener could grow as large as a god, all powers could be canceled (including the user’s), hundreds of arrows could be summoned a fair distance away from the user and fired toward the user’s general area, diseased filled gasses could fill the air, the ability to manipulate one’s own blood could be bestowed, exaggerated natural disasters could be unleashed to terrorize all who face them, or, and most interestingly, the ability to bestow AIDS into a living creature through touch. All things evil, is what Pandora’s Box contains. Each power exits the box alone, and is never accompanied by a second power from the box. Once the box is closed, the power returns to the box. Oh, and, the power granted is completely random. The Medallion of Hercules Grants the wearer godly strength for a period of time. Unfortunately, that period time is only ten seconds. When the ten seconds are up, its powers are unavailable for an entire week. This means the wearer has to use the power wisely. The Royal Locksmith’s Key A universal key, able to open any and everything that has a lock. The Royal Guard’s Shield No matter how deep a wound is, the user will not suffer from blood loss as long as they hold the shield. The Royal Jester’s Scepter Causes uncontrollable laughter in whoever it is pointed at. Does not affect the user. The Royal Wizard’s Wand Fires magical energy from its tip. Energy is not very hot, but very concussive; capable knocking even giants on their backs. The Royal Monarch’s Crown Forms a very durable and layered battle suit with power-assisted joints that grant the user flight and mild super strength when worn. The Infinite Gauntlet Mimics powers of opponents in a minor amount, while at the same time causing great pain to the user’s hand. The Eyes of Theia Essentially grants X-Ray vision to the wearer. The Mirror of the Beast Makes a doppelganger of whoever looks into the mirror. The doppelganger, however, tries to devour the original’s soul in order to complete itself. The Statue of Elpis [ Just Head; Body Missing ] Gives the wielder large amounts of willpower, improving their overall performance in almost anything; essentially “inspires” them.